cologne: kismet
by cateyedme
Summary: honestly, this is the 'first chapter' of her mysterious life. Questions of her real 'her' takes place as another character comes in. mixed emotions, Glenn will suspect.


"**Kismet"**

Three. . . four. . . five. . . six? I found myself slept for six hours? I should agree with it. The cold air giving us another and another air to breathe, it lets me think that I was still here. My butt's giving up for a seat. . .

_Whooo! Hooo! _Sounds the bus will stop to a terminal at Sampaloc, it's a very good sign. I want a skip scene, let's rock!

"a bit tense?" Fely got in. Going out to pull out our luggages.

"not. Really. Just excited." Whatever, just to overcome my boredom.

"great! Here's the plan. Plan_s_,"

I knew what would be she's trying to plan, eat first then go on business. While trying to be convinced on what she's saying. . . instructions, I made a balloon floating my head. What would be _my _university looks like? How about my campus mates and so on? My _soulmate_, who could be _he_? I giggled secretly. I'm figuring it out, but I noticed Bestie's voice grew bigger and bigger and. . .

"HEY!" she made a face on me.

_Sorry. _"just make it short."

"we fill first our tummy then we'll get on _there_." She pointed _my _school-to-be.

"got it!" half smiled. Too confusing if she's angry or just starving.

We walked straight the path.

I can walk, a cat walk like an indorser of a new brand of best buy travel bag under the sun. Fely's hard to be seen, it just like hurting myself and her new weight adds my luggage's. I saw her bare face to neck full of droplets of sweat, burning calories.

_Mang Inasal. . . Greenwich. . . Chowking. . . Tokyo Tokyo. . . Jollibee. . . Mcdonald's. . . Yellow Cab. . . _

Which one?

Another roar of our stomach echoed in our way, followed by the different sounds of honks and pollution entering in our immune system. This is so different place to live in, no peace and harmony. No offense, okay?

Our feet landed to the entrance of a Yellow Cab as its glass door being opened by the guard. We look horribly stinking, like pulled out from hell.

It's too hot outside!

Since we love pizzas and believe it'll save our hunger, the price isn't bother.

"16-inch hawaiian pizza," hurriedly said by the beautiful pig. Leaning the counter.

I found a comfortable place to seat in. I wonder where her aunt's house. . . or a mansion is. "i'm here okay?" she nodded while sending the cash to the cashier.

I love the aroma of freshly grated cheese, pineapple chunks, cutted hams, dough and tomato catsup. A magnet that made me intensively be obsessed with the taste. Should've we complain each other for not getting up when the bus' stopped at an eatery or something to eat? Suddenly my stomach starts snarling and growling like there's fetus inside it saying, _feed me mommy!_ Oh, I'm just hungry.

But i didn't expect she ordered a lot!

"i thought you—

We're gettin' late for—"

"no prob bestie!" she said positively.

The served food was worth to an empty stomach as long as the ice-cold drinks quenched our thirst. Both tastes great.

Too much for _this_. I went enough strict.

"we gotta go," then she responsed immediately physically. Got up from chair then out the resto.

Just a few strides straight and crossed right to meet an entrance gate four of the university. Another few steps to make, and here we are.

Green views again, an instant replay way back province. The ground's fully tiled with creative design made by an elegant-professional landscaper, very neat. As we phase slowly but shirley, I saw a wide translucent glass roof above our heads. Not knowing if it's a fiber-made one, I enjoyed also looking at its pillars for support flashing through as we walk like princesses, and those pillars be the soldiers handling a thin silver swords making an arch as we marched the way to _castle._ In a fairy tale.

Too much for hallucinations, of course this is like a habit for me. Faye's been so quiet, I've had realized.

"how's the look?" I asked.

"beautiful. Yeah." Stunned.

I turned my focus away from her. Many benches as we passed, attached with creamy colored peebles like in the park, then pavilions. rustles from mid-high trees as we headed to the Admission's Office, we actually saw crowd's been busy. The sun's heat this time was mild and unstressful.

Next in the line, I handed my documents there. . .

_Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Tick!_

My strength's been beaten by the minutes spent walking and walking for my requirements to be done. For this human strength's not enough for me to complete this task. The university is _small_ compared to other competitive ones, but this is different. Because the routes around this campus is still strange for us, for me, I should say.

And the least, the medical examination. I need to leave Faye for awhile in front the clinic, it's not allowed inside except for the enrollees. I gave my luggage then walked again to the tinted glass door to pull it. I disappeared in her sense of sight.

It smelled Isoprophyl alcohol with a bit iodine, too clean. I will become sick for this. _Patients _are looking at me, am I should be terrified? Their gazes were fainting. _Give me an ammonia! Plenty of it! _I'm sort of used to it, to glorify me by their eyes when my fashion scene was in. But this one was amazing! It made me timid.

"it's Glenn Miranda. . . isn't she?" someone whispered behind me. She's whispering about my fame. That's no longer mine now.

"could be. She's a goddess." Replied the unupdated girl beside her in a low, still I could be heard.

Other tiny voices filled the room, I guess that noises were intended for my coming or just to chirp about anything else. Anyway, I made a careful stride and turned right where there's a little space to sat into. But something's wrong about my entirety.

I saw each faces, as much as possible not to inform them that I'm looking. Common black-haired, other's brownish, chocolate iris, some are powdery looking. Half races, native races, matured faces, some have freckles at young age. Some are wholesome, geek, and punk types. Other than those, I saw a different feature. Though all of us are different, this human was perfectly peculiar.

His hair's ebony, a little stylish, short-tamed, and silky-glossy. Fit to my lens. The complexion is creamy beige from all sides and unblemished. Because his senses wasn't caught me, it's safe to investigate his appearance when I sat toward him. Several inches. The eyes are meek beneath his fierce brown iris, its lashes are thick enough that gave that balance. The nose's perfectly shaped for human's perspective. No musculinity in physical but very charming and handsome covered with denim pants and a simple printed shirt written—Cool.

He looked at me. My eyes went on other angle automaticaly.

Yeah, he's common in figure. But his aura seems too untouchable.

I'm in electric shock, knowing not what to do. _Breathe Glenn, breathe. _I said quietly on my emotion, looks like going to have a short circuit spark.

_Spark? _Speaking of it, does it really apply to _me? _To _us? _

We suddenly have an eye intersection, accidentaly. His fierce brown eyes to my nervous topaz eyes proved _it._ It was like locked together, my missing link. My soulmate? _Oh no! Not that I'm unprepared!_

My bones shivered, muscles weaken, frozen. He could have been seen my weird reaction. _Ugh!_

He smiled back, lips stretched. My veins palpitated abnormaly.

Strange. The smile was like my reflection, are we have connection? Like I knew him but it's gone. Finally the doctor checked us up, only eyeing her now. My tension eased.

"open wide." Complained by the dentist to my small mouth.

_Aaah. . ._

"number 48 to 49 please!" another voice coming from another room. A call.

I got up and about to move my feet. My spiral rosewood curls' bouncing the aisle when I felt _one_ of the gazes, the strongest. Much appealing.

The door's unlocked, many tables set. To screened us.

_Whoa! _

The fierce brown eyes smiled again to my surprise, it gleamed! The number 49, I can't believe this!

Pressure. Pressure. Pressure. In a moment I handed my medical informations then tested first my BP, lungs, and eyesight. The room's very white, compatible with our fair skin tone. My skin's whiter than him, like a pinkish ivory. I hope am healthy.

I felt a little switching sensation in myself. The more I concentrated, the more I'm in pain. Low heat waves and mild body aches circling my living systems. What's happening? Everytime I breathe was hot as boiling water and thought my eyes becoming as of rubies.

_Fever? Impossible!_

Rising of temperature became tremendous, dangerous. Maybe because of a sudden change in climate, bad occurences, or _usog?_ I jumped to conclusion. I shrugged in disappointment for _this _very weak immunity. I frightened to be touched by the doctor so I put my bare arms away to my thighs. I turned to _him, _but seemed brood.

_To me? Then who is he truthfully?_

"are you _hurt_?"

It speared my eardrums as he whispered. The voice was very pleasing, every word was perfectly pronounced. Cold as ice, light as feather, crooning. He looked, waiting for my answer.

The clock stops moving denying other people hovering my consciousness. There are _whys_ I want him to answer first. Why _hurt? _Why when _you _come closer is something connects _us?_ Why should I feel this way? Why you're concern to a stranger?

Or maybe he knows Glenn Miranda anyway.

"it's. No—. I'm okay." I hesitated to reply.

"don't make second thoughts,"

_What?_

He again eyed me. Nothing but an empty look. The fierce brown iris I've seen became melting for caress, brown one. I'm attempting to don't take it a hold, but—

"how's it?"

My systems back to normal. Slowly.

_In just one look?_

"wait. Are you _hipnotizing_ me?" I asked frankly.

"i'm just _healing_ you." He smiled again. Strange.

_What?_

What in the world is happening? A magic? A spell? It's just inside the books, just imaginary. Fictional. Superstitious.

I read from those and none of it comes true. If it is, so insane.

"who are _you?_'" this question doesn't matter his name.

Our whispered conversation while waiting for the result of medical-examination-thing keep on going. We should be keep quiet still.

He looked busy in an instant, ignored my question.

"here it is. Ms. Miranda and—"

Here's the time to know—

_Keep on going. Keep on going. _

Human breath mixed the fresh cool air. Just breath of talking professional doctor.

Voiceless.

_!_

I've been deaf? No. Impossible. I've witnessed doc's mouth-in-motion and the nodding reply of this _mysterious-witch-man-with-fierce-brown-eyes _(whoever he maybe. I thought would fit to be called anyway.) for the sake of my senses. Though my head started like a spinning top in color red paint.

I'm stretched physicaly, wanted to headbutt and have him an uppercut with a thousands of thunder kicks for high temper I really felt. I am very annoyed. Annoyed. Uncontrolable like. . . like a bullet train from Japan-made super fast vehicle ever?

Yes.

A noise of silence. Became. . .

"A-A-ARE YAAAH REEEAAALY A HUMAAAN!"

"YOOUU SIIILY CREEEP! I'LL CRUUUSHHH YAAAH!"

You know. I will never forget this.

It's a _noise_ of noises.

"Miss. . . Miss Miiiranda!" shouted miss Oregon. The doc.

She's patient, I think. The voice's a bit sour but just a little. Her unblemished white coat and other coverings made me impressed of her look though not so charming, it was pleasing to eyes. Even looked like her veins splitting from irkness of noise destruction, smoking chimney, and widened eyeballs.

"sorry doc." I apologized.

There was a boom of embarassment between me and him. Short-patient-girl vs. The _mysterious-witch-man-with-fierce-brown-eyes. _That's now what I should call, and will call from now on.

Even my topaz eyes were hoping _no_.

"what are you saying _little fire_?"

_Little. Fire_?

What did he meant about _it_? And directly calling it to me was disrespectful, somehow that does have name recorded in a piece of upholded birth certificate. Fire. It beats my heart more than its normal throbbing because of one feeling.

Nervousness. One of a kind nervous feeling I've ever felt in this life given.

My jaw's fell half open, just concern for my poise. I looked at him with great questioning face of _what is the truth behind everything I am seeing now._ My knees are for support now, anytime it could collapse then crash to pieces if—

"last question. I mean, question_s _and I need your final answer_s_." I said correctly in assurance. No disturbance, then continued.

"who am I? Who are you? And why I felt this way?"

"sorry. First, it's hard to explain for your sudden emotion explotion. Second, Niven. Third, you're very special created one. That is why I should protect you."

"Protect. Me? Am I a monster, not knowing?—

But you crazy. Having you as my _knight in shining skin_?"

"w-w-whaat? W-w-why?—

IN YOUR DREAMS!"

I can't believe reality. I'm thinking this is a real joke. A stranger willingly to protect me because of my being special? I know my fame that later disappeared and I dunno why so much feeling than a bodyguard or a bouncer I treated and shocked his order.

_Protector._

There was an intensity of grumbling between us. He didn't tell my followed up query since he've said the final answer_s_. I'm contented enough for his blurry answers but I knew by my predictions we will meet again. My eyes narrowed at his unmoving body beneath his deep breaths. He is human. Only a human.

This was just minutes then we both torn apart.

My body began working normaly.

"Niven." This was the moment I've said his name unirkingly but in monotone.

He didn't look his back where I was like his tail following his footsteps. End of the fight of personal identities, end of my beautiful nightmare. I confessed it was worth I knew him bit by bit. One step at a time. I felt the ease of pain inside me. Like cooling ice in front of me continually.

We're heading off the door of the clinic. Keeping a distance against him.

It's like a thousands of hours I'd spent arguing senseless with him. Though some of it were real. I will never forget his fierce to candy brown iris marching out of my sight, a dawn walking away from me. He's like an angel, an armored angel form. Still a stranger.

The smooth back I guess, a wide thin cotton wrapped to a man's back. Soft to my eyes, is a meter striding away from me now. I'm only had a few minutes to see how wonderful his image was. Memoire not to be spilled.

I'm giving in to the sound of breaking lovely music circling my thoughts, circling my light feeling inside me. But why should I bite this weird sensations? I'm liking this day than before I was. After all of this, I just felt the breeze coming from outside.

Low heat from tropical country. Lukewarm.

The glass door's opened as my sudden conscious woke from my deep thoughts. With a little noise of scratching two hard metals came. Time to say goodbye.

More than I've expected. His slightly perfect head turned left then nodded like the others in the movies had shown saying: Follow me, we should talk. Like that, it caught my attention up to my bones.

_Chill._

"I— I have my bestfriend waiting. . . maybe next time?"

Another in front of him was Faye obviously staring an obvious stare. Absolutely because of me talking to a guy without her knowledge. The_ mysterious-witch-man-with-fierce-brown-eyes_ didn't replied again, losing my patience.

"okay. Let me introduce you to Fely." Fighting my temper. Smirked.

"no need. Bye." He said in dead tone. Uninterested of meeting girls. Except whether she's enough a fat one.

Trying to catch his uneven point, I run into my own conclusion of letting him know not himself to other persons but me is for his safety. Of course being my shield of whatever attacks I may encounter is his responsibility, literal or unliteral. I could barely felt the belongingness between the reality and the unreality— where only extraordinary creatures from dreams might exist. That I will be seen someday.

My brain can't be blame of seeing these crap thoughts. Like I'm so affected of the highlightened words such as protector and little fire, leaving myself into another face. what if it's all true? If I didn't still found myself completely that the one who'll fill me is him? I need more proofs, more signs. But if my life ahead me matters a quest of being still alive, what will be going to happen? To us?

A snap of a thumb and pointing finger flashed my dead eyes in a sec. It's Faye's. It shook me like I forgot to breathe in the bottom of the sea, and that I live in the present scenario.

"huh?—"

"stood there long. Still normal bestie?" she asked, wondering why my reactions are getting abnormal.

Its so fast for him to go that way. I can no longer hear in this human ears a little sound of just fast walk or a run maybe he'd made while I'm in a shock figure. A flash of lightning is my simplified description.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Saw." I asked in scrutiny. Word by word.

"After. My. Appearance."

*to be continued on chapter three, Mirror.

soon to be published.


End file.
